


A house is Burning

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Burning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: I’m finally able to write again.





	A house is Burning

A house is burning out in the woods. Surrounded by a judge of trees, untouched by the flames. The smoke bellowed out into the night sky, a carbon scream to bleed out within the void of space and choke out the air of life around it in one final sin. 

The scent of ash is everywhere, clogging your throat and watering your eyes in forced tears. The burning bright pire of man decays within the flames, reclaimed and reborn to the forest.

New trees shall grow here, animals shall feed here, mate here, be born here, die here, kill here, be killed here. It will all happen again, another house will burn, another plight of man will die. Another fawn will be born.


End file.
